Ça ne devait pas arriver
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Jensen/Misha] C'était un accident, ça en avait tout l'air en tout cas. Jensen n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, le plus dur c'était de ne pas recommencer.


**Titre :** Ca ne devait pas arriver

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Jensen/Misha (ou Cockles)

 **Prompts :** Un baiser, c'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille.

S'il était honnête envers lui-même.

* * *

C'était une erreur, à la base ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça et heureusement, heureusement ce n'était pas arrivé sur scène. Il avait embrassé Misha. C'était une erreur, mais une des meilleures erreurs qu'il avait faite, une erreur agréable. Au moins sur le coup. Il n'avait qu'à faire passer ça pour un accident, parce que c'était effectivement un accident, un véritable accident. Le genre d'accident qui devrait arriver plus souvent, même s'ils étaient une erreur.

Non il n'était pas en train de se prendre la tête.

Maintenant il se sentait con, maintenant il se disait _« j'espère qu'il y aura du Destiel »_. Maintenant il espérait que les scénaristes écrivent une longue scène de baiser passionnel entre Dean et Cas. Comme ça il embrasserait Misha, encore, et ce ne serait ni une erreur, ni un accident. Juste un rôle. Juste un rôle s'il arrivait à s'arrêter.

C'était arrivé parce que Jensen avait eu quelque chose à lui dire, un truc important qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres entendent. Ou un truc pas important mais qu'il avait envie de lui dire à l'oreille. C'était un secret. C'était pas un secret. C'était juste des mots qu'il voulait souffler à son oreille, pour le plaisir de le sentir proche de lui, pour faire comme s'il avait vraiment quelque chose à lui dire alors qu'en fait il s'amusait à frôler sa joue avec la sienne.

Ce n'était rien, techniquement. Il ne s'était même jamais tout à fait posé la question, Jensen avait bien fait attention de ne surtout pas se la poser. Et de faire croire qu'il n'aimait pas le destiel, ce qui n'était pas difficile, il suffisait de se mettre dans la peau de Dean.

Donc Jensen avait voulu parler à l'oreille de Misha, et ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa bouche et il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, mais il a appuyé sa bouche sur ses lèvres au lieu de lui parler à l'oreille. Ca avait été comme mettre les doigts dans une prise électrique, sauf que Jensen ne s'était pas reculé. Ni Misha.

Ils s'étaient embrassés avant même de comprendre qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'embrasser. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Puis ils n'avaient rien dit à ce sujet, ils avaient juste fait comme si ça n'était pas arrivé.

Mais c'était arrivé.

Jensen voulait que ça arrive encore.

S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, Jensen aurait pu se dire que ça couvait depuis longtemps. Qu'il avait cette sorte d'attirance pour Misha. Pour les hommes dans un premier

temps, pour Misha surtout. Misha, il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans à nouveau par moment, d'être un gamin avec le cœur qui bat trop vite, les papillons dans le ventre, ce genre de trucs débiles. Jensen avait envie de le regarder, de le toucher, de le voir touuut le temps, et il lui manquait, et il pensait à lui.

S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, Jensen aurait pu le voir plus tôt, mais quinze secondes avant le baiser, il se disait encore que Misha était son meilleur ami et qu'il l'adorait, c'est tout. Puis il l'avait embrassé, en pensant à autre chose, et il avait réalisé.

Peut-être qu'il aimait Misha plus qu'il ne le pensait. Et il n'était pas capable de savoir si c'était bien ou mal.

Mais c'était là, en lui. La chaleur, les papillons, le cœur un peu con. Les yeux de Misha trop bleus et son sourire trop beau. Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il détestait le voir habillé dans des habits qui ne lui allaient pas, parce que Misha était trop beau et qu'il ne fallait pas l'enlaidir. Quitte à ce que ce soit parfaitement superficiel.

Dean aurait dit quelque chose comme : _Merde. Merde, il l'aimait_. Et Jensen commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas Dean qui aimait Cas, mais lui qui aimait Misha. Sans savoir ce qu'en pensait Misha en fait. Misha était Misha, il embrassait un peu n'importe qui. Avec ou sans la main. Est-ce que Misha avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un baiser comme un autre ? Après tout Misha n'en parlait pas, Misha continuait d'agir naturellement avec lui, Misha ne cherchait pas à l'embrasser.

Jensen ne savait plus. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi d'ailleurs. Mieux que plus rien n'arrive, pas sans l'autorisation des scénaristes.

Jensen décida donc d'attendre, de faire comme Misha, de faire comme si c'était rien de plus qu'un baiser de rien. Un truc sans signification. Même si son cœur devenait fou quand Misha était juste à côté de lui pour une photo durant une convention, ou quand ils rigolaient l'un avec l'autre presque front contre front. Même s'il avait l'impression qu'un jour il allait attraper Misha et l'embrasser encore, sans faire gaffe et Jensen devait se contrôler, Jensen devait vraiment faire attention et prendre sur lui.

Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était peu discret. A quel point la façon dont il regardait Misha parlait pour lui. Il ne se rendait pas compte que Misha était obligé de comprendre alors que tout l'amour lui dégoulinait du visage quand il le regardait.

Jensen pensait que personne ne savait, pensait bien dissimuler tous ses sentiments.

Il le pensa jusqu'à ce que Misha l'entraîne avec lui dans un coin tranquille, loin du monde, loin de tout, à l'abri de tous les regards. Et qu'il se tourna vers lui puis l'embrassa. L'embrassa comme s'ils étaient Dean et Cas et que ça n'avait aucune importance de s'embrasser, comme si ça ne changeait rien. Comme si c'était la meilleure chose du monde.

C'était la meilleure chose du monde.

Et Jensen était à peu près certains que ce n'était pas un accident cette fois-ci.

Ni les autres fois d'ailleurs.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une mini cockles, un peu plus explicite que les autres que j'ai pu écrire. Faites comme s'ils n'étaient pas mariés hein…


End file.
